d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
d20 NPC Wiki:D20 NPCs by Primary Character Class/Old
This index page lists the various NPCs according to their primary character class (exluding prestige classes). Obviously, most monsters will not be listed here. Core PC Classes Barbarian See: Category:Barbarian Bard See: Category:Bard Cleric See: Category:Cleric Druid See: Category:Druid Fighter See Category:Fighter Monk See: Category:Monk Paladin See Category:Paladin Ranger Celestial Worg Ranger "Duskfalls Brighttooth" Elven Ranger CR4 Gnoll Hunter Lieutenant Almasia Elvario, Elven Ranger 3 Malegornus, Gnome Ranger 6 CR 6 Thri-Kreen ranger CR 8 Zangulus, Non-Caster Ranger 11 Zimbalon, Centaur Ranger 3 Skullcrusher Ogre Slaver CR8 Mia, Elf Ranger 9/Rogue 3 Yuan-Ti Halfblood Ranger10(Archer) Bovin'Ka Knightpiercer, Awakened Skeleton Ranger9 Taggit, Half-Orc Ranger CR 15 Kuo-Toa Fisherman CR 17 Xavin, Half-Orc Ranger 3 "Slim" Charlie, aberration hunter CR 5 Marteg Bloodstump, Ogre Ranger7 Fekt, Hobgoblin Ranger CR4 Rogue Concubine CR 2 Crushed, Anthrokitty Rogue CR 5 Red Stephie, Anthrodog Rogue/Wizard CR 5 Thief CR 3 Goblin Rogue 1 CR 1/2 Child pickpocket CR 1/4 Hobgoblin rogue 1 CR 1 Human Ftr Rogue CR4 Feinter Isknicth, Awakened advanced dire rat Rogue 3 Nunian, Legendary Paragon Awakened Cat Rogue 14 Orc Rog3/Ftr2 Sherrif Willfried "Wee Willy" Stanford Sorte, male human Rog4 Waywocket "Gearjam" Turen, Gnome rogue 6 Wererat Rogue CR 9 Sweetwater Tenderfoot, Halfling Rogue 3 Szark Sturtz, Human Rogue 10/ Duelist 5 "Manyfaces", Doppleganger Rogue 17 Greeva Painfinger, Grimlock Rogue/Cleric CR 11 Filise, Half-Elven Rogue 9 Stiiff Ruffstone, Grimlock Rogue CR 11 Jenma the Treasure Hunter CR 15 Bernie, Fire Elemental Rogue CR 3 "Stabby" Warforged Rogue CR 5 Deadfall, Goblin Ranger1/Rogue2 Imposter, Changeling Rogue 1 Mr. Grimm, Warforged Assassin CR7 Slash, Awakened Skeleton Melee Rogue CR4 Snipe, Awakened Skeleton Ranged Rogue CR4 Patches, Half-Orc Rogue CR7 Sorcerer Alooghan, kobold sorcerer 8 Bazzafoul, half-dragon fire giant fighter/sorcerer CR 26 Half-Red Great Wyrm Unique Balor Human Chaos Sorcerer 17 Human Elemental Savant CR7 Human Elemental Savant CR14 Kobold Lich Sorcerer 13 Maladric, Human Akalich Sorcerer 68 Menash, human Shaman/Sorcerer CR 9 Pai Ran, Ki-Rin Sorcerer CR 23 Rakshasa Sorcerer 3 Sahuagin Sorcerer 8 Tarastia, human Sorc-8 Venerable Kobold Sorcerer 13 Ventifakt Gronthean, Evil Elven Sorcerer 10 Ghost of Andrei Dunlor, Sorcerer 11 Danukan-Ryttn the Posessed CR 27 Shadow, half-drow Ranger 1/Sorcerer 10/Fire Savant 1 Elehna, Female Elf Sorceror 5 Grimshanks, Hobgoblin "Battle"Sorceror CR 7 Ton'ang, Advanced Beholder Sorcerer/8 CR 18 Iida, Caster Cutie(Sorcerer5) Wizard Apprentice Magic-User CR 1 Candice Vanil, human transmuter 1 Magic-User CR 3 Brakar Estolus Mordecai, Human Wizard 14/Archmage 2 Drow invoker CR 9 Elf Wizard L7/ Rogue L3 Errenor, Elven Mage CR 11 Kobold Wiz7 Frost Giant Frostmage CR 24 Ysdor, half-elven wizard Bobbynock, Gnome Wizard9 Heon, male human Wiz(Conj)3 The Stranger in Black CR 19 Red Stephie, Anthrodog Rogue/Wizard CR 5 Benedict, neutral evil, male, human, Wizard level 3 Sorin Macer, Human Wizard 14 Ghorus Toth Lawful Evil Wizard Level 5 Dugg, Half-Orc Wizard CR5 Janeko Silverblade, Human Wizard10/Fighter1/EldritchKnight39 "Embers", Elven Wizard CR 15 Fireon, Azer Wizard CR 5 Sirelanon, Half-elf Wizard 12 Human (Wizard 8) "Zap" Beth Knightbane, Human Wizard 16 Vanilla Lich CR 13 Non-Core PC Classes Archivist See: Category:Archivist Ardent Artificer See: Category:Artificer Beguiler Eth'Na, Tiefling Beguiler 4 Max Greenrock, evil aasimar (CR 8) Evil Human Aristocrat1/Beguiler1 Crusader Divine Mind Dragonfire Adept Dragon Shaman Kobold Dragon Shaman CR 4 Half-Orc Dragon Shaman(Red) CR7 Duskblade Wiegraf, Half Elf Duskblade 7 Erudite Favored Soul Shimmer-Scale Wyrmling Blue Dragon Favored Soul 5 Hexblade Half-fiend Hobgoblin (Hex5) CR7 Ignatious, Flamebrother Hexblade 4 Sssiff, Lizardfolk Hexblade 3 Drow Hexblade3/Swashbuckler3 Incarnate Knight Gafgarion Mercenary Knight CR 7 Sir Meatwall, Hobgoblin Knight 3 Human Knight1/Fighter1 Gafgarion, Human Knight 14 Lurk Marshal Vampiric Catfolk Marshal 5/Master Vampire 1 Farimior, Aasimar Marshal 8 Ninja Goblin Ninja 5 HULK SNEAK!, Umber Hulk Ninja 3 Justice Ninja CR 4 Warforged Ninja CR1 Oroku Saki Human Ninja CR13 Psion Dershan, Giant Id Ooze Octopus Psion 8 Amavakti, Kalashtar Psion Telepath 6 Psychic Warrior White Blades, Human Psychic Warriors 2 Gold Blades, Human Psychic Warriors 3 Samurai Siedell, Half-Fiend Samurai 13 Scout Senath, Human Scout 10 Drow Underdark Guide, Scout2 Zerogadizuu, Scout/Blade Bravo CR 13 "Violentbeard", Ogre Mage Dread Pirate Shaman Menash, human Shaman/Sorcerer CR 9 Shugenja Soulborn Soul Knife Torch, Warforged Soul Knife CR 8 Rindo,Human Soul Knife CR 1 Spellthief Swashbuckler Human Swashbuckler3 Kiltre, Tiefling Swashbuckler 3 Sergei, Swashbuckler 3/Ranger 2/Animal Lord (cat) 5; CR 10 Drow Hexblade3/Swashbuckler3 Bare-handed Swashbuckler/Duelist CR10 Swordsage Miluda, Half Elf Swordsage 4 Blue Swordsage 7 Tantrist Kia, Greater Succubus Tantrist 8 Totemist Unfettered Kahar el Sujim, Air Genasi Blade Saint Warblade Blue Warblade 7 "The Dreadnaught", Human Warblade CR 14 Duellist: Human Warblade 10 Warlock Kantona, human Wrl15 Merope, Pureblood Yuan-Ti Warlock CR 16 Ungobulus, Tiefling Warlock 6 Volna Wisperbreeze, Halfling Warlock 10(Anti-Caster) Young Green Dragon Warlock 4 Witchtongue, Hobgoblin Warlock 3 Thomas Riddleweaver, Gnome Warlock 7 Thomas Riddleweaver, Gnome Lich Warlock 12 Caster Nemesis, Drow Warlock CR 12br Warmage Hobgoblin Warmage CR1 Golbez, Human Warmage CR20 Fighter/Warmage CR 7 "archer" Wilder Wu Jen NPC Classes Adept Hakrugh the Giant Shaman CR 9 Human Cultist (adept 1/warrior 1) CR1 Human Cultist Priest (adept 3/warrior 1) CR3 Aristocrat Human Landowner (Ari2) Lord Malyk, The Illustrious Im-Potentate Half-Elf Aristocrat1/Bard1 Spoiled Brat CR1 Evil Human Aristocrat1/Beguiler1 Evil Human Noble(Aristocrat3) Commoner Jimbob Frank "Bubba" McGee, Human Commoner 2 Sandy the little girl, Commoner ½ Dwarf child, Commoner ½ Elf child, Commoner ½ Gnome child, Commoner ½ Half-elf child, Commoner ½ Half-orc child, Commoner ½ Halfling child, Commoner ½ Kobold child, Commoner ½ Orc child, Commoner ½ Expert Human Investigator (expert 1) Balthazar the Bookkeeper, imp expert 3 CR 3 Skakan, Executive Administrative Assistant Desank Daramx, Goblin master cook Alaxnil, Kobold head miner Tez'la, Kobold mad scientist Warrior Typical goblin child CR 1/8 Orc child CR ¼ Bandit CR 1/2 Basher CR 1/2 Brigand CR 1/2 Chaos Cultist Guard CR2 Cutter CR 1/2 Phalanx Warrior, CR ½ Ballista crew chief, CR ½ Drow warrior CR 1 Drow warrior CR 2 Drow warrior CR 3 Drow warrior CR 4 Drow warrior CR 5 Drow Warrior CR 6 Drow Warrior 7 Experienced Guardsman Elite Guardsman CR 3 Warrior-5 Generic Human CR 1/2 Warrior Generic Human Warrior 2, "Green" Generic Human Warrior 2, "Blues" Generic Human Warrior 2, "Red" Generic Human Warrior 2, "Yeller" Hobgoblin Archer (War2) CR1 Hobgoblin Archer (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Archer Sergeant (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Archer Lieutenant (War4) CR3 Hobgoblin Archer Lieutenant (War5) CR4 Hobgoblin Soldier (War2) CR1 Hobgoblin Sergeant (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Lieutenant (War4) CR3 Hobgoblin Lieutenant (War5) CR4 Hobgoblin Leader (War6) CR5 Hobgoblin Leader (War7) CR6 Hobgoblin Leader (War8) CR7 Hobgoblin Spearmen (War3) CR2 Human Cultist Guard (adept 1/warrior 2) CR2 Mauler CR 1/2 Pirate Mate War3 CR2 Sergeant of the Palace Guard CR 5 War-7 Skeetles, Old Orc War 3 (CR 1) Wererat warrior 2 Skullcrusher Ogre Grappler CR8 Troll Warrior 2 CR 6 Bat and board Orc CR 1/2 Dwarf with Axe CR 1/2 Half-Orc Veteran CR1 Prestige Classes Aginor, Fallen Solar Blackguard CR 28 Ankerika, Advanced Half-Fey Succubus Fiend of Blasphemy CR 17 Fnogghi's Hurlers, Fire Giant Hulking Hulers- CR 18 Grandael, Succubus Consort to Graz'zt CR 32 Harlech, half-orc Rgr5/Occult Slayer 5; CR 10 Human Rogue2/Swashbuckler3/Honorable Dread Pirate 4 Kanz'ztera, Advanced Half-Fiend Nymph Thrall of Graz'zt CR 21 Pixie Cavalier CR 22 Sergei, Swashbuckler 3/Ranger 2/Animal Lord (cat) 5; CR 10 Vampiric Catfolk Marshal 5/Master Vampire 1 Szark Sturtz, Human Rogue 10/ Duelist 5 Vanilla, Halfling Exorcist of the Shiney-Fire CR 20 Empty palm Duelist CR 10 Flesh-Reaper, Warforged Juggernaut CR12 Velsht Knifetooth, Grimlock Master Thrower CR 11 Skullcrusher Ogre Fist of Hextor, CR11 Captain Graskusk, Skullcrusher Ogre Hist of Hextor, CR15 Laurent, Half-Elf Gatekeeper Mystagogue CR 20 Danukan-Ryttn the Posessed CR 27 Farmus the Frightened, Half-Elf Shadowdancer CR 15 Jenma the Treasure Hunter CR 15 Elf Rogue 3 / Wizard 3 / Arcane Trickster 3 Tokran Bluerock, Dwarf Fighter 7/Dwarven Defender 2 Vampiric Goblin Blackguard CR 13 Shadow, half-drow Ranger 1/Sorcerer 10/Fire Savant 1 Gwenaeli, Human Fighter 4/Sorcerer 6/Eldritch Knight 3 Lord Oruk Dukhast, Human Fallen Paladin - Paladin 7 / BlackGuard 7 Prince Kerath Rempha, Leonal Pal2/Dervish11/Kensai10 Zerogadizuu, Scout/Blade Bravo CR 13 Insectoid Troll Lacerater Thoopshib, Mad Kuo-Toa CR 23 (Barbarian 6, Frostrager 5, Frenzied Berserker 10) "Violentbeard", Ogre Mage Dread Pirate Allis Habba, Human Ashworm Dragoon Human? Vermin Lord CR 17 Human? Alienist CR 20 Unkillable halfling CR 15 Druuvan Flamebeard, Dwarf Dragonslayer CR14 Rheah Willowmane, Half-Elf Invisible Blade CR9 Liliania, Bishop of Corellon Larathian Gnomish Maester, item-maker CR 12 No Class (Creature/Monster) Death, CR 373 Fiddlebone, musical skeleton CR ½ Mosquito Swarm CR 1 Mr. Mittens, feline mageslayer CR1 Growler, Awakened Wolf CR 2 Dire Wolf (9 HD) CR4 Dire Wolf (12 HD) CR5 Half-Dragon T-Rex CR10 Half-Farspawn Udoroot, CR 6 Petrified Treant CR 9 Troll Were-Banded-Lizard CR 9 Tauric Medusa/ Snake CR 11 Shrieker paragon CR 16 Agony, Awakened Living Spell CR 17 Alessalandra Windrider, Storm Giant Were-Roc CR 17 The Vestige CR 27 Fiendish Monstrous Scorpion, Small Atroxio the Iron Horror (Half-Green Dragon Rust Monster) Cogent, Psionic CR 88 Ice Beast(Cold Element Displacer Beast) Half-Dragon(Green) Centaur CR5 Half-Dragon(Red) Moocow(Bison)